Carta a mi madre
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Edward tiene uno de sus mometos de reflexion y pìensa en todo lo que Esme significa para el. "Porque te amo mamita" Eso es lo que realmente importa.


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**CARTA A MI MADRE**

Esme. "MAMA". Hace tantos años que te llamo así que algunas veces me pregunto si no es solamente costumbre.

Dentro de mi "gélido corazón" tengo la seguridad de que no es así. Que te llamo mama porque es lo que realmente siente el corazón.

¿Recuerdas nuestros años en Rochester?

En aquella época yo me hacía pasar por tu hermano y, no es que me molestara. En lo absoluto; por el contrario; me hubiese gustado tener una hermana como tu: comprensible, cariñosa, amable…lo que realmente sucedía es que algunas veces me sentía triste.

Cada vez que contábamos la historia de "nuestra madre muerta" cuando yo apenas era un niño pequeño y cuando relatábamos como es que tú te habías dedicado a cuidarme y a protegerme "Como lo haría una verdadera madre" y aun mas, como te habías aferrado a permanecer a mi lado enfrentándote a todo y a todos… sentía dentro de mi esa sensación o, mejor dicho esa necesidad de querer que esa historia fuese verdad.

Anhelaba fervientemente el poder haber sido para ti como un verdadero hijo. Pero a decir verdad no sabía que pensar; pues tu bloqueabas tu mente y no me permitías saber lo que pensabas respecto a mí.

¿Sabes Esme? Nunca lo externe pero en aquella época; cada vez que sentía tus besos y tus abrazos y aun mas tus cuidados me sentía realmente protegido.

De ante mano sabia que me querías; sin embargo no entendía si los cuidados y el cariño que me dabas era solamente porque no tenias mas opción; pues sabias cuanto me quería Carlisle; o, si por el contrario realmente me apreciabas. Fue una época dura para mí ya que, por un lado me aferraba a creer que realmente te importaba, pero por otro lado temía que fuese imposible el que me quisieras.

No olvidaba a Elizabeth, -mi madre verdadera- sin embargo, anhelaba que tú ocuparas ese lugar. El lugar de una madre. Sabía que en mi corazón que podía quererlas a ambas. Sé que suena ilógico y que es imposible tener dos madres pero tú eras muy especial.

Me hacía sentir tan bien estar cerca de ti. Sentía tu calidez y tu ternura y estoy seguro que de no haber nacido del vientre de Elizabeth y de haber tenido la posibilidad de elegir te habría elegido como madre.

Deseaba desde lo más profundo de mí ser aliviar tu tristeza. No entendía como un ángel como tú podía haber sufrido tanto. Llegue al punto de querer –consciente o inconscientemente- ser el hijo que habías perdido.

Sabes Esme, yo crecí muy apegado a mi madre; siempre conté con ella para todo y el haberla perdido me dolía; pues fue de hecho, al pasar a esta vida inmortal al único recuerdo que me aferre con todas mis fuerzas a no perder.

Yo estaba feliz con Carlisle; pues él era un gran padre. No recuerdo mucho a Edward Masen, mi padre. Los pocos recuerdos que conserve de él no son muy agradables del todo. Sabía que él me quería; sin embargo con Carlisle la relación era muy diferente. Con Carlisle tenía la certeza de contar con un verdadero padre que me escuchaba y me apoyaba; pero aun faltaba algo. "Una madre" para tener una verdadera familia.

Un día, sin embargo llega Carlisle con una mujer –muy hermosa- debo decirlo mamita. Pues ni siquiera la muerte había logrado arrebatarte tu belleza y tu calidez. Y comienza a contarme la historia de cómo te conoció mentalmente.

En esos momentos me alegre mucho por él; pues había recuperado al amor de su existencia y a la compañera que tanto anhelaba. Por mi parte, me dio mucho gusto y, a decir verdad sentí un poco de temor y esperanza a la vez.

Temor de que tú no me quisiera y tuviera que salir de sus vidas –pensaba que si Carlisle había encontrado a su alma gemela yo no sería obstáculo para su relación- y me marcharía lejos. Y, por otro lado sentí esperanza, pues quería que formáramos una familia verdadera.

Te diré un secreto. Cuando decidimos que me haría pasar por tu hermano al llegar a Rochester me moleste un poquito ya que por aquel entonces yo ya llamaba padre a Carlisle y deseaba llamarte "mama", pero tuve miedo.

Quizás te preguntes ¿Miedo a que?

Miedo a que tú no quisieras que te llamara así. Miedo a que no me quisieras. Pues había sido tu idea el que yo me hiciera pasar por tu hermano.

Realmente creí que tú nunca me querrías como a un hijo porque –admitámoslo- yo me consideraba por aquel entonces un ser sin alma y muy poco digno de confianza después de haberme ido a cazar y dejar libres mis instintos de depredador.

Pero, la verdad mamita es que desde el primer momento en que vi tu dulce mirada me diste la certeza de haber recuperado a la familia y sobre todo a la madre que había perdido a causa de la pandemia de gripe española.

Me sentí muy celoso de Rosalie en Rochester; cuando Carlisle la trajo a nosotros, pues ella había logrado algo que yo no había podido. Llamarte mama en muy poco tiempo y aun mas me sentía muy, muy celoso de que ella tuviera tu atención, tu cuidado y tus cariños.

Sé que suena muy infantil; sin embargo tengo que decirlo me molestaba de sobremanera que Rosalie te abrazara y te llamara mama y aun mas que tú la mimaras y la llamaras "hija". No era justo. Yo llevaba años soñando que me llamaras –o mejor dicho- me consideraras un hijo y esa chiquilla rubia de la nada llega y te llama "mamá" y tú no te molestas porque lo hace.

Eso me hizo sentir muy infeliz y hasta rencoroso con ella. Pues ella llego y consiguió lo que yo no había podido hasta ese entonces.

Por eso, cuando nos mudamos a Hoquiam y me permitiste llamarte "mamá" fue uno de los mejores días de mi existencia.

Sé que mis hermanos siempre me han considerado el hijo preferido –gracias a Dios por eso-. Pero también sé que ninguno conoce lo duro y lo difícil que fue en los primeros años.

Te amo muchísimo mami. Eres una de las mejores cosas que me regalo la existencia eterna.

Sé que nunca olvidare a Elizabeth –mi madre humana- pero también sé que tú compensas con creces el haberla perdido.

Porque tengo tu mirada dulce y tus sentimientos y tus caricias. Porque tengo tus palabras de aliento y apoyo para saber que tengo una madre que me ama y me acepta como soy.

Y no es por nada; pero de poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos gritaría que la existencia me regalo el regalo más maravilloso: UNA MADRE AMOROSA que me cuida y me protege; que me mima y me comprende y, sobre todo, una madre que daría su existencia por mi felicidad.

Y me siento tan orgulloso de decir que tengo una madre tan especial como tú, una madre que –para muestra- se emociono y se encargo de la ayuda y planeación de la boda de su hijo con la mujer que lo haría feliz como solamente una madre lo haría. Y, de haber sido humana –estoy seguro que hubiese sufrido un colapso nervioso de felicidad-.

Y si eso no es suficiente también están –sus imaginarias lagrimas-. De cuando me aleje de su lado y estuvo sufriendo por mi causa.

Porque eres mi madre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Te preocupas por mí y por mis hermanos y procuras nuestra felicidad.

Porque te amo muchísimo mamita.

**EDWARD.**

**P.D.** Gracias por dejarme compensar el vacio de tu corazón por haber perdido a tu hijo; pero sobre todo gracias por llenar tú el vacio que sentía antes de tu llegada por no tener una madre.

**

* * *

**

**SI LES GUSTO DEJENME UN REVIEW O DIGANME TAMBIEN SI NO LES GUSTO**

**BESOS A TODOS**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**


End file.
